Haunted
by falcon-121
Summary: JJ takes time off to visit an old friend at a psychiatric hospital in Pittsburgh. What she finds is hard to believe. *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Criminal Minds. I do not have a beta.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Inspiration struck! Not to say "Exposed" is going to take a back seat, but I had to start writing this while the idea was fresh… Which resulted in four chapters back-to-back-to… well, you know. Anyway, interested to see where this one takes me! *DISCLAIMER* Criminal Minds and the characters who make it what it is are owned by someone much less broke than I.**

The first thing that strikes her is how white everything is. The walls, the floors, even the doors. Not off-white, either. These walls look freshly painted, though years have probably passed since they last felt the touch of a brush. It's as if the front doors block any trace of color out. Even the man sitting across from her is unusually pale. Probably one of the job requirements.

"You mentioned over the phone you played soccer with Sydney, Miss Jareau?" he conjures.

"Yes," she confirms. "We've played each other since we were little, but we were on the same squad in high school. And please, Dr. Wyatt, call me Jen."

He smiles politely. "If you insist, Jen. My understanding is you lost touch with Sydney after high school?"

She nods. "We tried to keep in touch in college, but I'm sure you can recall how difficult that can be."

"Indeed."

"The last time I tried to contact her was shortly after graduation. She never returned my call. I just assumed her number changed. I got busy with the FBI and she slipped my mind for a bit."

"Until four years later, Mi—" he catches himself. "Jen?"

"I know it seems odd. I was just chatting over the phone with my dad about my playing days. He's been close to Sydney's father for a long time. He informed me Syd's mom had been killed by a drunk driver and Syd was checked in here. Are the two related?"

"Maybe slightly, but I don't believe it is her main stressor. Perhaps the first to occur, but only one in a long list."

Her eyebrow twitches as her stare intensifies. "I'm not following, Doctor."

"Does the name Darlene Hopkins ring any bells, Jen?"

She leans back, appearing to ponder the name, but she recognizes it instantly.

"Yes," she answers deliberately. "She was a year behind us. Made varsity her sophomore year. We called her 'Dare' because she never backed down from a challenge."

She smiles at the memory, but the smile quickly fades. Her eyes harden again.

"Darlene's been dead since her junior year, Doctor. What does she have to do with this?"

Dr. Wyatt pushes his glasses up from the tip of his nose before responding.

"She has everything to do with this," he says. "You see, Jen, Sydney believes she is haunted by Darlene Hopkins, and I have nothing to convince her otherwise."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: That's right folks! A ghost story! Or is it? You'll have to wait in see. Going back in time for the next couple chapters, so I'll be writing in past tense (which is weird now… too many present tense introspective chapters in "Exposed," I suppose)…**

_38 HOURS EARLIER…_

"Drop the gun, Daniel!" JJ barked. Her gun was aimed right between his eyes and her face left no doubt about whether she was willing to pull the trigger.

Daniel Smythe was hardly a day over 21. The Florida Tech backup quarterback was supposed to be a simple witness interview. Had the team known differently, Derek Morgan would stand where JJ was now.

Daniel seemed relaxed when Caitlin Dawson was casually mentioned. He wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow when Jessica Lane's name was thrown around. By the time Sierra Marshall entered the picture, the former pride of Tallahassee High was in full-fledge panic mode.

Now the top suspect for the rapes and murders of three co-eds, Daniel Smythe was cornered in his sloppy dorm room by two feds. To make matters worse, he had nothing but a murder weapon to defend himself with. His body quivered as he pointed the gun at the fed with the suit and tie.

"I'll shoot him," he threatened timidly.

"Do that and I'll make sure you won't be identifiable when the coroner shows up," JJ hissed.

Daniel's gun began to wobble as the weight of her threat hit him like a bag full of bricks.

"Drop it," she commanded. "I won't ask again."

The gun clattered to the floor as Daniel Smythe raised his hands in defeat. Aaron Hotchner moved in with the cuffs. He nodded to JJ before leading Daniel out to the hallway, where he shoved through a group of spectators who came to see what the shouting was about.

Still in the dorm room, JJ lowered her Glock and breathed deep. It couldn't have ended much better, but it wasn't the situation she had been expecting. Composed again, she took a glove from her pocket and grabbed Daniel's gun from the floor before leaving the room. The majority of the gawkers had moved on, but a few lingered.

"Ow Oww!" one guy hooted.

"Looking good, agent," another said, clearly eying her up and down.

"Still packing heat, boys," she warned.

"Touché," the second guy responded. "Thanks for looking out, though."

She couldn't help but smile as she turned.

"You're welcome. Now go hit on some 'hotties' on campus," she joked.

She joined Hotch outside. He already finished with the Miranda delivering and temporary storing of Daniel Smythe. He now leaned on the black Chevy Suburban with arms folded.

"Nice work," he said.

"So much for simple interview," JJ quipped.

"You never really know," he reacted with a shrug.

"Tell me about it," she said, patting her holster. "It's a bit different than training."

"You did well," Hotch complimented. "I didn't realize you had such a mean streak in you."

She laughed. "Neither did I. I don't think I've laid into someone like that since a girl cleated me in the shin my senior year at Pitt."

Hotch moved around the front of the SUV as he spoke.

"Softball?" he asked, unlocking the driver's side.

"No," JJ chuckled, getting in as the passenger door unlocks. "Soccer. Not for the faint of heart, Hotch."

"Doesn't sound like it," he responded, revving the engine. "Call Morgan. Tell him we have our guy and we're bringing him in. Brag about your heroics if you want."

"Nah," she said. "I'll save that for the flight."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Believe it or not, I had to create a timeline to try to keep all of the travel in order. Gave the team about an hour to hop on the jet. These chapters are all relatively short because they are set up chapters, but in my opinion, less can be more.**

_37 HOURS EARLIER…_

"You did what?!" Morgan exclaimed.

The Learjet had just taken off, so no one had drifted off just yet, though Hotch looked like he was ready to.

"Sounds like we raised Quick Draw McGraw," Gideon said, looking to Hotch.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Dirty Harry," he mumbled back.

"What's that?" Gideon asked. "My ears aren't what they used to be."

"Dirty Harry," JJ said, winking at Gideon before turning to Hotch. "Go to sleep, Princess!"

Morgan gave a valiant effort to hold in his laughter, but the impulse won out. Hotch shut his eyes and grumbled.

"I'll let that slide because you saved my life."

JJ snickered as Gideon shook his head. 

Things died down soon after. Gideon pulled out his reading glasses and flipped open a hardback copy of "The Hobbit." Morgan turned up his iPod to the smooth sounds of John Coltrane. Creatures of habit, those two. JJ moved to the back of the passenger area and laid out on the sofa. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed a familiar number. The dial rang twice before a middle-aged man picked up.

"Jenny!" he shouted. She rolled her eyes. How many times had she asked Joseph Anthony Jareau not to call her "Jenny?" Oddly, the nickname suddenly had a pleasant ring to it. Too many days away from home, she supposed.

"Hi Dad," she said. "Thought I'd check in."

"High time," he retorts. "I mean, it's been three months. You know your mother worries sick."

JJ cackles. "As if you don't! I'm fine, Dad. But I have plenty to tell."

**AN: Sadly, JJ is not raised by wolves in this one. Perhaps some other time. That's what one-shots are for, after all. Feel free to guess what year this is set in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Last one I have for now, and this one is short. Just a filler chapter here. Hope to update more soon. **

_35 HOURS EARLIER…_

It was smooth sailing to Quantico for the team. Ready for a good night's sleep, Morgan and Gideon quickly said good-byes and darted toward their vehicles. Hotch walked toward the office to finish his leadership duties, followed by JJ. They casually conversed until they reached Hotch's door.

"May I ask a favor?" JJ asked.

"I think you've earned that," he replied.

"Can I have a few days off?" she asked. "I talked to my dad over the phone, and there is a matter I would like to look into back home."

Hotch nodded. "I suppose we can make do for a few days. Take your time."

"Thank you, Hotch!"

Leaving her boss to his typical post-case paperwork, she walked to a dark cubbyhole of an office lit by computer monitors. She tapped lightly on the open door. Penelope Garcia spun her chair around, her face gleaming.

"My favorite queen of kickass," she greeted. "What brings your lovely face to my lair so late?"

"Just got back and wanted to visit the real queen around these parts."

"I prefer being a princess, dear."

"Ah," JJ responded. "I see."

Garcia winked. "Come in and sit, Jayje."

She waved away the offer. "I only have a minute. I just wanted to drop in and say 'hey' before I head out. I'm taking a few days off."

"Fun, fun," Garcia said, leaning forward to prepare for gossip. "There is a man involved, right?"

JJ giggled. "If you mean my father, then sure. I'm going home. There's an old friend I want to check in on."

"Girl time, then? Speaking of which, you and me. Bar? Club? Something, soon, and we're bringing that wonderful hunk of man you get to work with all day."

"Deal," JJ agreed. "But it'll probably have to wait until next week. Rain check?"

Garcia bobbed up and down. "Of course, love. Now go home. It's a lot easier to travel after you've slept, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, Garci."

Leaving the cubicle of awesome, JJ quickly dropped by her office to close out her own shift. Satisfied, she left the confines of the BAU and drove to her apartment. She prepared her suitcase before landing on the pillow. First thing in the morning, she would leave for East Allegheny, PA.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. Disclaimers have not changed.**

_20 HOURS EARLIER..._

After over five hours behind the steering wheel, JJ finally pulled up a familiar driveway. Stepping out of the used Civic, she hugged the man who bought it for her during her junior year of high school.

"Hi, Pop," she said, pecking him on the cheek.

"How's my little FBI agent?" Joseph Jareau asked.

"No worse for wear," she responded. "Where's Mom?"

"Coming, Jen," a woman shouted through the screen door. Sandy Jareau bustled out moments later. She wore a grey sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up and "Pitt Mom" inscribed in blue letters. JJ beamed, but her brow arched as she noticed the blotches of paint on the shirt.

"It's dry, I swear," Sandy said, squeezing her daughter tight. JJ looked over to her dad, who shrugged.

"You kids moved out. She designs birdhouses now."

JJ chortled. "Birdhouses, Mom?"

"You laugh now," she replied, "but you should see how well they sell."

Joseph nodded. "They've been the most popular lawn ornament in town."

"Better than garden gnomes," JJ quipped. She followed her parents into the one-story brick home that screamed middle-class suburbia. It even had the obligatory Stars and Stripes blowing in the breeze. No white picket fence, though.

She plopped on the flower-print sofa in the living room. Her father sat diagonally from her in his leather-bound recliner. Her mom, who had skittered to the kitchen, called out.

"Lemonade, Jen? Freshly squeezed."

"Yes, please!"

"Sandwich, too? You must be hungry."

JJ glanced over to her dad and wiggled her eyebrows at the special treatment. He released a hearty chuckle.

"I suppose I can eat, Mom. Thank you!"

"Joe?"

"Lemonade would be great, dear."

He turned his attention back to JJ.

"How's the promotion to the BAU treating you?"

"Well," she pondered. "It isn't too much of an adjustment. Handling the media is handling the media. There are added responsibilities, but Hotch tells me I'm fitting in well. Not that he'd know any different. I'm the first media liaison the team has had."

Joseph waved that off. "A compliment's a compliment, Jenny."

Sandy brought out the food and beverages.

"I'm going to grab something for myself," she said. "Save some stories for me."

"Sure thing, Mom," JJ said. She waited for her to disappear into the kitchen before leaning forward and whispering to her father.

"I don't want her to worry," she spoke, nudging her head toward the kitchen. "I pulled my gun for the first time last night."

Joseph's lips pursed.

"Thought you weren't in the field much?"

"I'm not. We only have four agents on the team right now, myself included. I typically tag along with one of the others to question witnesses. Our witness ended up being the killer."

"Did you have to shoot?"

JJ shook her head. "I talked the kid into dropping his weapon."

"Good work," Joseph said, smiling.

"Thanks. That means a lot, Sheriff."

"Retired," he corrected. "I'm strictly your dad now and a proud one at that."

JJ grinned. Her mom returned with a sandwich and lemonade of her own. She pointed at a picture on the mantle. It was one of JJ performing a pirouette in a tutu. She was probably no older than seven, judging by the partially toothless grin.

"Remember when she was that age, Joe?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I remember those four-hour dance recitals, too. Take a look at her now."

"Oh, knock it off," JJ said, blushing. She pointed to a young boy in another picture. "How's Jake been? I haven't heard from him."

"Busy," Sandy complained. "If it isn't schoolwork, it's girls. If it isn't girls, it's fraternity functions. He can't sit still for more than two seconds, you know?"

Joe gleamed. "He is a Jareau, after all."

"Uh-huh," Sandy scoffed, winking at JJ. JJ continued examining the pictures. Another girl was pictured in some. She wasn't a topic for conversation. JJ picked another instead.

"You mentioned Sydney Sheffield, Pop?"

"Yeah. She was institutionalized. Don't really know why."

"Happened after her mom was killed," Sandy added. "I feel awful for her and Rick. They've never really been the same after that."

"Do you know where Syd was checked in?" JJ pressed.

"If I recall correctly," Joseph conjured," she's at the Pittsburgh Psychiatric Center. Why the sudden interest, Jenny?"

"I'm just considering a visit."

"When's the last time you two spoke?" Sandy inquired.

"I tried to reach her after college," JJ answered. "I assumed she had a new number. I should have dug a little deeper."

"You don't owe her, Jenny."

"Can't say I agree, Pop. It's just a visit, okay? I just want to see what's going on. Figure some things out."

The rest of the day dragged by. The three spent time talking about what was happening in East Allegheny. JJ was not surprised to hear nothing had really changed. She was given her old room to sleep in. Oddly, not much about it had changed, either. A couple cardboard boxes were scattered on the floor, but that was about it.

The only other thing she noticed was an object placed on her nightstand. A birdhouse, built from scratch and painted navy blue with a golden panther head on the right side. A yellow post-it note was stuck to the front.

_Hope your apartment has a balcony._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

JJ shook her head and chuckled at the simple gift. She'd never admit it, but she missed the hell out of these two.

"You like it?" asked a voice behind her. She turned to see her mother standing between the door frame.

"It's perfect," she replied, hugging her mom. "Thank you."

"Figured it could be a little slice of home for you," Sandy said, kissing JJ on the forehead. She stepped back from the hug. "Good night, Jen. Nice having you home."

"Nice to be back, Mom. Good night."

**AN: For those still wondering about the time period, it is right before Season 1. Reid and Elle have not joined the team just yet and JJ is very green (hence pulling her gun for the first time). **


End file.
